James Bond 007 in Under The Gun
by Bondfreak007
Summary: When the head of a chemical company is meeting with terrorist leadres from around the world, James Bond is the only one who can stop him, before it's too late!


{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs24 \cf0 MADRID\ Bond downed his martini, which was too dry for him, laid some money on the counter, and walked out of the little nightclub. It was humid, but he was happy to be away from the cold weather in London. He walked over to his car, a Jaguar, which had just be cleaned, so it shinned, like the first day he saw it. He got in, tipped the valet, and sped off. With his left hand on the wheel, he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver cigarette case, from which he took a cigarette, and lit it, letting it dangle from his mouth.\ Fifteen minutes later, he was behind a tree, his car parked a couple of miles back. He was in his black jump-suit, with the dart gun in his hands. He slowly looked around the tree, just enough so he could see the two guards, in green uniforms, holding AK-47s. He lifted the gun, aimed, and fired. One of the guards grabbed his neck, then fell to the ground. \ The other guard looked around, but met the same fate, as the other. \ Bond rushed up from behind the tree. He went straight to the gate the guards were protecting, and took out a gold pen. He took the cap off, and attached it to the clip. He pressed down, and from the tip of the pen, a blue flame erupted. He brought the flame down to the lock, burning through it. The lock broke, and Bond took the cap off the clip, and put it back on the pen. He put it away, then went through the gate which was slowly opening. As he went through, he took out his dart gun again, ready for anything.\ Inside the enormous stone complex, James Bond ran down the halls, silently. As he ran, he looked up, looking for a vent opening. He stopped, and looked around, but no one was coming. He put his gun in his belt, and pulled back his sleeve. He pointed the watch on his arm up, and pressed the button on the side. A grappling hook shot out, and into the opening above him. he gave it a tug to see if it was secure, then started climbing. inside the vent system, he could only lie down. He dragged himself along, peering down into closed grates, that were above various rooms. After six gates, he heard a voice, and he moved closer, until he was over the room. \ He looked down, and saw a table, with men in suits seated around it. At the head of the table was Charles White, he recognized him from the dossier M showed him before he left London. \ White was addressing the table. "Now, gentlemen. I would like you to turn your attention to the wall to my right." White said, with a British accent. \ Everyone, including White, turned to the wall. White pressed a button on a remote, and part of the wall slid up, revealing a huge screen. Bond got a lighter out, which also doubled as a camera. \ White continued. "I give you the plan for Operation Orcus."\ A slide-show of information began, and Bond snapped away. When he was satisfied, he put the lighter away, and took out a small screwdriver. He unscrewed two of the grate's screws, and let the grate swing down. He put the screwdriver away, and came back with a small bomb, a block of explosive, with a timer, very simple. He placed the bomb on the ceiling, thanks to some adhesive he had applied. He looked down one last time, and then crawled back, until he came to a corner, where he turned and went back down the way he first came.\ \ Inside the room, the men where coming back to the table. When all of them where seated, White began again.\ "Now, the...."\ "Excuse me, sir." Interrupted a man at the end of the table.\ "Yes Mr. Hyatt?" answered White.\ The man cleared his throat. "Well, the grate behind me is now open, but a moment ago it was closed."\ A puzzled look came over White's face. "Excuse me gentlemen, while I make a quick call." He picked up a white phone next to him. "A grate is open, and it never is. Someone might be in the system. Check it, now." he hung up the phone fiercely, then turned back to his guests. "Now," he said with a smile on his face, "Where were we?"} 


End file.
